A warning to the future
by sailorjade125
Summary: ever wondered how the main characters and their parents before that Halloween. Would react to the show read and find out. First fanfic so please review. thank you
1. Chapter 1

A warning of the future

 **By sailorjade125**

 **Hello My name is sailorjade125, this is my first fanfic so please put down in the reviews constructive criticism about the fic thank you.**

Everything went of control for Ashely Marion with separation of her husband, but what really her cause the loss of control in her life was a little box on her doorsteps. Ashely got up from self-improved exile to get the the mail. It was the same old thing bills, catalogs, and coupons she also saw a box with now addresses on it after picking of the yard she went back inside. She opened the box, it contained six dvds that pretty little liars and two letters with it stamp the letter B. She decides to open one of the letters and this is what it said:

Dear Ms. Marion,

I have found this realm to be very interesting as such. I such I decided to give you and your daughter these dvds to help yourself and her friends, their parents. So please call the following people. Aria Montgomery and her family. The Hasting family especially Spencer. Fields family and last Allison Delauntes and her family. These dvds will so you the future of these girls and their families. Also don't judge each other for their actions in the show. Have fun!

Thank you,

B

Ashely was confused as hell. Who is this person B and more important the future that's impossible? However, Ashely didn't want risk it so she called Aria' mother Ella.

 **at the Montgomery house**

Ella was confused, what was Ashely talking about, but she agreed and call the rest of the parents and daughters. They all gathered at her house. The seating went **on the couch** Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Allison. **sitting in chairs** Aria's parents, Spencer's parents, Emily's parents, Hanna parents, and Allison's parents.

"Ok let's get start," said Byron. Bryon then put the first dvd which said season one in the dvd player.


	2. Chapter 2

A warning of the future

 **By sailorjade125**

 **Hello, My name is sailorjade125, this is my first fanfic so please put down in the reviews constructive criticism about the fic thank you.**

Everything went of control for Ashely Marion with separation of her husband, but what really she cause the loss of control in her life was a little box on her doorsteps. Ashely got up from self-improved exile to get the mail. It was the same old thing bills, catalogs, and coupons she also saw a box with now addresses on it after picking off the yard she went back inside. She opened the box, it contained six DVDs that pretty little liars and two letters with it stamp the letter B. She decides to open one of the letters and this is what it said:

Dear Ms. Marion,

I have found this realm to be very interesting as such. I such I decided to give you and your daughter these dvds to help yourself and her friends, their parents. So please call the following people. Aria Montgomery and her family. The Hasting family especially Spencer. Fields family and last Allison Delauntes and her family. These dvds will so you the future of these girls and their families. Also, don't judge each other for their actions in the show. Have fun!

Thank you,

B

Ashely was confused as hell. Who are this person B and more important the future that's impossible? However, Ashely didn't want to risk it so she called Aria' mother Ella.

 **at the Montgomery house**

Ella was confused, what was Ashely talking about, but she agreed and call the rest of the parents and daughters. They all gathered at her house. The seating went **on the couch** Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Allison. **sitting in chairs** Aria's parents, Spencer's parents, Emily's parents, Hanna parents, and Allison's parents.

"Ok let's get a start," said Byron. Bryon then put the first DVD which said season one in the DVD player.

Episode 1

By sailorjade125

Thank you Sacrilege323 for following this story and myself. Also, thank you for any others readers and reviewers you're the best. Now to the best episode of season one. Please review thank you.

"Let's get started," complained Hanna

"Hanna" warned Ashely

"fine mom," complied Hanna

{at Spencer's barn}

 _The girls are drinking and having fun. The light and music are turn off._

"are you girls drinking beer!?" yelled Mrs. fields

"I'm sure we're not mom," replied Emily

"you better Emily," answered Mrs. Fields.

 _Emily: What happened?_

 _Spencer: It must have been the storm_

 _A squeak blares_

 _Aria: Something out there_

"Guys what out there," said Aria scared.

"it's fine Aria don't be such a scary cat, " said Alison bitch-like.

 _The door to the barn opens_

 _Hanna: guys_

 _The girls get up and look scared near the door. They come closer, a glass noise blares, they shout, but still came closer. Ali comes into sight._

Spencer shouts "how could you do this to us!"

"Come on Spence it was funny," replied Alison

"to u, it wasn't," said the annoyed Spencer

"guys just calm down," say, Emily

 _Ali: Gotcha_

 _Girls: Ah!_

 _Spencer: That's so not funny Ali!_

 _Alison: I thought it was hilarious, girls._

 _They all laugh and settle down on the sofas._

 _Hanna: Ali, did you download the new Beyoncé yet_

 _Ali: Not yet._

 _Emily: I'm loving her new video_

 _Ali: Maybe a little too much, em._

 _Ali gives the glass to Aria._

 _Ali: your turn, go on_

 _Aria starts to drink_

 _Spencer: Careful Aria, drink too and you'll tell us all your secrets_

 _Alison: friends share secrets that's what keeps us close._

 _Aria wake up in the barn, Emily and Hanna are still sleeping, but Spencer and Alison are missing. Aria wakes them up._

 _Aria: em_

 _Hanna: Where's spencer and Ali?_

 _Aria: We don't know_

 _Aria gets up goes to the door, Spencer arrives at this moment._

 _Aria: Ali?_

 _Spencer: She gone_

 _Aria: what do mean she's gone?_

"yes Spence what do mean I'm gone," complained Ali

Spencer said "I'm sure we find out soon,"

 _Spencer_ _: I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream._

 _An image of a newspaper of rosewood appears with a photo of Ali and in main headlines " still missing "_

"great in future I'm missing," said Ali

"don't say that you will not," replied Ali's mom.

[Aria's House]

 _1 year later_

 _Aria: looks in the mirror._

 _Ella_ _: Aria, are you okay?_

 _Aria_ _: It's weird to be home._

 _Ella_ _: We were gone a year. When you're 16, that's a long time._

"I wondered where we went?" questioned Ella"

"me, too," said Bryon.

"ooh look aria you don't have that pink hair anymore," said Hanna

 _Aria_ _: I think of her every day_

 _Ella_ _: Why don't you call your friends? They don't know we're back from dad's sabbatical._

 _Aria_ _: On the news, they're calling it The anniversary of Alison's disappearance, Like it's a party or something._

 _Ella_ _: Why don't you give them a call? You five were inseparable, and those feelings don't just go away._

 _Mike rides up in the corridor_

 _Mike_ _: I need a ride to lacrosse!_

 _Aria_ _: I'll take him._

 _The first floor is filled with packed boxes. Mike searches in boxes, we perceive Byron at the bottom_

 _Byron_ _: Got lacrosse today?_

 _Mike_ _: It's first tryouts, and all my stuff's in about a hundred boxes._

 _Ella and Aria Arrives_

 _Ella_ _: A hundred?_

 _Mike_ _: You know what I mean._

 _Ella_ _: Come on, let's go look in the garage. Come on._

 _Ella and Mike leave in the garage, Byron approaches Aria._

 _Byron_ _: Listen, I know coming back here brings up a lot of memories. You okay?_

 _Aria_ _: Dad, I'm still keeping your secret, okay?_

 _Byron_ _: I mean, are you okay with Alison?_

"what secret Byron?" asked Ella

"Nothing Ella," replied Bryon

"hello I think the more important fact in my daughter is missing," yelled Ali's Dad

"we'll find her Mr. Dilaurentis," said Mrs. Hasting.

 _Mike and Ella come back, Aria and Mike goes out of the house, and Ella embraces Byron._

 _Ella_ _: And they're running off to practice. We are officially home._

 _[Aria and Mike are in the car front of the High School]_

 _Mike get out of the car_

 _Aria_ _: Hey, what time am I picking you up?_

 _Mike_ _: Uh, six._

 _Aria_ _: Okay, I'm gonna grab some food._

 _[Pub]_

 _We perceive Aria at the counter of a bar, next to her a man reads a book._

 _Aria_ _: Can I get a cheeseburger, please?_

 _Barman_ _: You got it._

 _Aria see a wanted notice for Alison_

 _Man_ _: You all right down there?_

 _Aria_ _: I'm a bit jetlagged. I just got back from Europe._

 _Man_ _: Where in Europe?_

 _Aria_ _: Iceland._

 _Man_ _: I spent some time in Reykjavik before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city._

 _Aria_ _: So, do you go to Hollis?_

 _Man_ _: Just graduated. I'm gonna start my first teaching job._

"good job Aria he's cute," Alison says.

"be quiet Ali," replied Aria

 _Aria_ _: I... I think I'd like to teach. God, I love this song_

 _Man_ _: B26. What's your major?_

 _Aria_ _: Uh, well, I'm leaning toward English._

 _Man_ _: That's what I'm teaching._

 _Aria_ _: Well, and I write too, but... So far, it's mostly personal. Just for me._

 _Man_ _: I'm impressed._

 _Aria_ _: Why?_

 _Man_ _: Well, I tried writing. I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, It's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours._

 _Aria_ _: Yeah? You'd really want to?_

 _Man_ _: Yeah. You're smart, you've traveled, Great taste in music. I Like to know more about you._

 _Aria_ _: Yeah. I'd like to know more about you too._

 _[Aria and the Man kissing in the Toilet]_

"Like I said Aria good job, I'm almost jealous,"

"Aria you will not be acting like that you hear," shouted Byron

"yes dad and Ali please," said Aria

 _[Rosewood Mall]_

"good job Hanna I see you lose weight I bet you could even get Sean now,"

told Alison

"really Alia," said Hanna hopefully,

 _Hanna try glasses_

 _Hanna_ _: Could I see the Prada's in the front?_

 _Salesman_ _: I'll have to put some in the back._

 _Hanna_ _: But they're all maybes._

 _Mona arrives with a scarf at the neck_

"is that Mona?" asked Spencer

"so loser-Mona isn't a lose anymore," answered Ali

 _Mona_ _: Hey, is this me?_

 _Hanna_ _: Or is it a little too much your mother?_

 _Mona_ _: I am loving those glasses. How much?_

 _Hanna_ _: 350._

 _Hanna sees Spencer who is looking at clothes_

"And apparently you never change Spence," said Ali

 _Hanna_ _: I'll be right back._

 _She approaches Spencer_

 _Hanna_ _: I cannot believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop. I mean, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis, and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you Facebook and tweet._

"You're acting like hasting now spencer," said Mrs. Hasting

"yes mom," replied Spencer.

 _Spencer_ _: You know me. I like to stay busy._

 _Hanna_ _: It's called a summer vacay, Spence._

 _Spencer_ _: You spent yours sunning and shopping._

 _Hanna_ _: Tweet-tweet._

 _Spencer_ _: Did you see the paper today?_

 _Hanna_ _: Yeah._

 _Spencer_ _: She's gone, but she's everywhere._

 _Hanna_ _: I can't believe it's been a year._

 _Spencer_ _: Do you remember what Ali said that night, about our secrets keeping us close? I think it was the opposite._

 _Hanna_ _: So! What's the occasion?_

 _Spencer_ _: Family dinner. We're meeting Melissa's fiancé._

"Melisa's Fiancé?" quentstion Mrs. Hasting

"maybe Ian and her are engaged," said Mrs. hasting

 _Hanna_ _: Did miss perfect find a Mr. Perfect?_

 _Spencer_ _: He's a med student, so everyone's thrilled._

"I didn't think Ian would go into medical," said Alison

 _Hanna_ _: Then that's not the right top. You need to turn heads._

 _Spencer_ _: Away from Melissa? Please._

 _Hanna_ _: She doesn't always have to win. See you around the playground._

No she doesn't, but that her night Spencer," scolded Mrs. Hasting

 _Spencer_ _: See you._

 _Hanna goes to the exit of the store with the glasses that she_ stolen _on eyes_

 _Guard_ _: Hey, miss! You forgot your bag._

 _Hanna_ _: Thank you._

 _Mona goes out of a corridor_

 _Mona_ _: I so thought you were busted._

 _Hanna_ _: Nice scarf._

 _Mona_ _: Nice glasses._

"Hanna Marin You will not steal from stores do you hear me," yelled Ashely

"yes mom," Hanna replied

 _[Aria, Mike and Byron arrives in front of the Rosewood's High School, Mike goes out of the car]_

 _Mike_ _: Later. See ya._

 _Byron_ _: Good luck._

 _Aria gets ready to go out but his father calls her back._

 _Byron_ _: Hey._

 _Aria_ _: Look, it's the first day. I don't want to be late._

 _Byron_ _: I love you, aria. You know that, right?_

 _Aria_ _: Yeah. I know._

 _Byron_ _: And you know that I love your mom._

 _Aria_ _: Do you?_

 _Byron_ _: I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I just hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me._

"What mistake Byron? Asked Ella again.

Bryon answered tired "I don't know Ella,"

 _Aria_ _: I hope so too._

"well it seems aria knows," said Ali

 _[Flash Back]_

 _Alison and Aria walks in the street by eating an ice cream. Mona follows them behind by running._

 _Mona_ _: Aria! Hey, guys! Alison!_

 _Aria_ _: Hey! You hear Mona?_

 _Mona_ _: Hey, aria!_

 _Aria_ _: Maybe we should wait._

 _Mona_ _: Hey, guys!_

 _Alison_ _: My god. Is she ever gonna get a clue? What a loser. Come here._

 _Alison and Aria makes a commitment in an impasse, they fall in front of a car_

 _Alison_ _: Hey, isn't that your dad's car?_

"YOUR'E CHEATING ON ME BYRON!" yelled Ella

"I haven't done it yet," replied Bryon

'YOU STILL DID IT, I can't believe Byron why?" asked Ella.

"ya Dad you yell about my behavior," piped up Aria

"Aria, Ella we will discuss after the viewing ok," told Byron

"fine, but we will be discussing it," answered both Aria and Ella.

 _[Flash Back 's End]_

 _Emily_ _: Aria?_

 _Aria_ _: Emily._

 _Emily_ _: When did you get back?_

 _Aria_ _: ._

 _Emily_ _: I almost didn't recognize you. I think the last time we saw each other, You had a pink stripe in your hair._

 _Aria_ _: Well, when your parents want you to be yourself And you don't know who you are..._

 _Emily_ _: You wore it well. You should have called. It's so weird just running into you here._

 _Aria_ _: Oh. Well, we've kind of lost touch, Emily, remember?_

 _Emily_ _: That's what we had to do._

 _Aria_ _: I saw a poster of Alison yesterday._

 _Emily_ _: It's awful. I mean, we all know she's dead, right?_

 _Aria_ _: I just never heard anyone say it._

 _[Class room]_

 _Emily_ _: So, I hear the new teacher's really hot._

 _Hanna come into the class._

 _Aria_ _: Is that Hanna?_

 _Emily_ _: She's the "it" girl now._

 _Mona comes next._

 _Emily_ _: And where there's Hanna, there's Mona._

 _Aria_ _: That's Mona?_

 _Emily_ _: Can you believe it?_

 _Aria_ _: Wow. Talk about a makeover._

 _Hanna waves to the girls then turns the head._

 _Aria_ _: What's up with her? You two fighting?_

 _Emily_ _: We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Aria. We all fell out of touch with each other._

 _Spencer comes too, she smiles shyly to Hanna_ _._

 _Emily_ _: They're not so close anymore either_

 _Aria_ _: So they're friendly, but not friends._

 _The new Prof. goes into the class, writes his name on the board, he turns around and it turns out that it is the man that to meet Aria in the bar. He sees her._

"good job Aria guess you won't have to worry about English grades," said Alison

"And you will centrality not date your teacher," yelled Bryon

"of course dad and Ali please again,". Told Aria in shocked

 _Ezra_ _: Holy crap._

 _Everyone looks Aria which sees him, her phone rings she is quite embarrasses_

 _Aria_ _: Sorry._

 _Ezra_ _: Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher._

 _Aria reads the Text she's received. It's signed by A._

 _Maybe he fools around with the students all of the time. A lot of teacher do just ask your dad -A_

 _Aria_ _: Alison?_

"yes Ali is it you?" asked Spencer

"why would you think that Spence," replied Ali

"because you would do that Ali," answered Spencer

"yes, but I wouldn't do it in the shadows,"

"true," relented spencer.

Sorry it toke me so long, but I final got some done this is only part one of this episode

You know you love me XOXO sailorjade


End file.
